


The Blueprints for the House We Destroyed Along The Way

by thehousewedestroyed



Series: The Real Relationship Was The House We Destroyed Along The Way [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousewedestroyed/pseuds/thehousewedestroyed
Summary: A reader's guide to the series.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the House! This is a canon-divergent Harry Potter AU that sprawls across a number of decades, pairings, and genres. We didn't really plan (anything, let alone) for the project to get this long and sprawling, so now that a few major storylines are wrapped up at our end, here's a guide for navigating the House universe and what you might want to read.

Two key things: the series is ordered chronologically in-universe, and the relationship tags of each fic will tell you the focus.

You can read the whole thing in chronological order. The point of view, focus, and style will shift a lot, though.

You could start with More Than A Firebolt, which is the heart of the AU. From there you can explore backward (Stag, Incident, Dark Side, Constellations I&II), sideways (Bloodsport & Werewolf Discourse), or forward (more Werewolf Discourse & Constellations III). You can focus on Marauders (Stag, Incident, Dark Side, and Constellations). You can read about Draco's adventures as a werewolf (Bloodsport & Werewolf Discourse). Maybe you just really like reading fake scientific abstracts and you can read the two R.J. Lupin papers. 

Each fic in the series stands more or less on its own, although they all inform one another in a broad, overarching sense. The series will work fine if you choose to skip any individual fic or fics for whatever reasons of personal taste.

Important canon divergences: Sirius, Tonks, and Remus live. In this timeline, Harry remembers to use the mirror to avert the end of OOTP, and Sirius saves Remus and Tonks in the Battle of Hogwarts. This entirely averts the 19 Years Later disaster. Smaller canon divergences that we keep arguing are canon compliant: Draco was bitten by Fenrir Greyback before starting sixth year, and Remus was secretly spending time with Sirius throughout Prisoner of Azkaban.

A rough timeline sorting the fics into clusters:

1970s: **Stag** and The **Incident**. Marauders/First War fics about the misadventures of Sirius, James, and Remus. Stag is the sad version, Incident is the happy one.

1990s: **Dark Side of the Moon** and **Bloodsport**. These take place during Harry's third and sixth years. Both about werewolves, otherwise vastly different.

Early 2000s: **More Than A Firebolt**. Harry's 20, he's finished Auror school and he's back at Grimmauld Place with Sirius.

Late 2000s: **Werewolf Discourse**. Draco gets romantically entangled with the muggle who makes his post-full-moon coffee.

2010s: Remus wrote two academic **papers**. These are crack fics and we hope you enjoy the verisimilitude.

Finally, the **Constellations** trilogy runs from the 1970s-2010s. These are best to read as three, after More Than A Firebolt. They explore Remus' perspective on his romantic entanglements with Sirius, James, and finally Harry. Also they end with us patting ourselves on the back for writing good stories so you should end there too.

Same thing only worse:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse behind the curtain - our timeline detailing the House events, branching before and after what happened, behind what happened, as well as a few things which _could_ have happened, but didn't.
> 
> Best read after the series: SPOILERS ABOUND.


End file.
